1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a three-dimensional (3D) display system, and more particularly to a 3D display system with shutter glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) image is formed according to the principle of stereoscopic vision through the eyes of a human being. Binocular parallax, which is generated due to the distance between the human eyes, can be considered as the most important factor inducing a cubic effect.
In general, a 3D display apparatus shows a left eye image and a right eye image for the left and right eye of a human being, respectively, to obtain a cubic effect. For example, a left eye image and a right eye image are alternately displayed by a 3D display apparatus in time series. Thus, a user can wear a particular glasses to view a 3D image. The particular glasses is roughly classified into a active glasses and a passive glasses. The active glasses is also known as a shutter glasses. The shutter glasses is widely used due to less shadow. The shutter glasses controls the opening and closing operations of a left eye shutter and a right eye shutter according to a timing signal from the 3D display apparatus, such that only the left eye image is seen by the left eye of the user and only the right eye image is seen by the right eye of the user. Specifically, a right eye shutter is opened and a left eye shutter is closed when a right eye image is displayed by a 3D display apparatus. On the other hand, the left eye shutter is opened and the right eye shutter is closed when a left eye image is displayed by the 3D display apparatus.
However, if the 3D display apparatus frequently sends the timing signal to the shutter glasses, power consumption for the shutter glasses is increased, thereby reducing useful life of a battery. On the contrary, if the 3D display apparatus reduces the frequency of sending the timing signal, asynchronization will occur between the 3D display apparatus and the shutter glasses and then generate a crosstalk phenomenon. For example, the user may view the left eye image and the right eye image simultaneously.